Everywhere
by Cherry-San
Summary: Songfic YYxY Gift for Mollychan the Animegame fan Yugi keeps seeing a certain someone in his dreams...


Cherry: I know, I know. I really shouldn't be writing this but working on the next chapter of LP but I can't help it. This idea has just been bugging me to death. And I thought it would make a nice little gift for one of my reviewers. ^_^  
  
This is just a small songfic. I might make this into a collection of songfics and one-shots later though.  
  
Yugi: You really shouldn't be writing this.  
  
Yami: Don't you have some stories that need to be finished?  
  
Cherry: Oh, shut up. * hits Yami over the head*  
  
Yami: Owe! *rubs the back of his head* How come you never hit Yugi?  
  
Cherry: Because Yugi's too cute to be hurt.  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
Cherry: This is a gift to Molly-chan the Anime/game fan! ^_^ A talented writer (in my opinion) and one of my loyal reviewers! Hope you like! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or the song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch.  
  
Warning: Shonen-Ai! (Yami/Yugi-ness!) Don't like. Don't read.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~ Music Lyrics ~  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere ~  
  
Yugi shot up in his bed. A bead of sweat fell from his eyebrow. He had the dream again. Mind you, it was a nice dream. A *very* nice dream. He'd been having it every night since he solved the puzzle.  
  
The pyramid shaped puzzle sat gently next to the bed. The Eye of Ra adorned the centerpiece of the unique and beautiful puzzle. The gold glittered brightly in the moonlight that shone through the window.  
  
Yugi careful picked up the golden treasure. His grandfather gave it to him. It had taken him eight years to complete. He had finally managed to finish it a week ago. That when the dreams started coming.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as he remembered the dream. The tan hands that gently caressed his flesh. The soft hot lips that would nip at him. A bright sharp crimson eyes shown in his mind.  
  
But it was only a dream. Every night when Yugi fell asleep the mysterious stranger would come to his mind, only to find the bed empty the next morning. He constantly reminded himself, that it was only a dream. Only a dream.  
  
~ Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep You're always there ~  
  
Yugi stood on a large bridge in the park. Staring at the deep flowing river beneath him. The water softly flowing down the river.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as he thought of his mysterious stranger in his dreams. 'How long has this been going on? A week? Two weeks? I'm surprised I'm still sane after this.'  
  
The dreams are so real. /Who are you?/ Yugi thought.  
  
//I'm you.//  
  
Yugi eyes snapped open. He really wasn't expecting an answer. 'I know I must be going crazy now.'  
  
/Why are you here?/  
  
Soft laughter. Yugi didn't seem to see what was funny. //I'm only here to protect you.// the voice said. It seems to be coming from behind him.  
  
~ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone ~  
  
Yugi turned around only to find no one there. 'I must be going crazy now.'  
  
Yugi closed his eyes once again and again a pair of crimson eyes flashed through his mind.  
  
'Why are you everywhere I look. I'm always thinking about you. God, I must be going crazy.'  
  
Yugi watched couples walk by. People walking close to each other, holding hands as they talked. Yugi couldn't help but feel so alone. He had no one that loved him. His grandfather had died a few years ago when he had left for college. All of his friends were gone too, each leaving to live there own life. He was alone.  
  
//You're not alone. I'm here.//  
  
~ I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me ~  
  
Yugi once again looked at the familiar water of the running river. It had been a week since he had been here. A week since he was convinced that he was insane. A week since the mysterious voice had spoken.  
  
A tear fell out off a beautiful amethyst eye. Slowly falling down his cheek and into the running river below. He knew that he had fallen in love with the man from his dreams. And it hurt him to know that he wasn't real. Only a dream. Only a dream...  
  
Yugi once again looked at the fast flowing river below. The fast currents washing away almost anything in it's path.  
  
'Too bad it doesn't work with the pain I have in me heart.' It hurt. It hurt to be in love with something that wasn't real. Or is it?  
  
~ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so ~  
  
Yugi lay in his bed as the moonlight shone through the small window  
above the bed. A familiar dream came into his mind. The mysterious  
figure lightly kissed Yugi on the lips.  
  
Yugi pressed his lips up harder as one of the stranger's hands began  
to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Yugi broke the passionate kiss and looked at the stranger in the eye.  
The sharp crimson softened at the young man. Their almost identical  
hairstyles moved softly with their bodies.  
  
Yugi gently reached out for one of the other's hand. A spark ran  
through him at the small touch.  
  
Yugi smiled at the other, knowing that he as real. Knowing that the  
other would always be there. Always there to help and protect him. He  
could feel it with a simple touch. They were bonded. Always.  
  
The crimson-eyed stranger smiled in return. Always.  
  
~ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
Yugi lightly stirred as the sun shone through the window. Yugi  
stretched lightly as he woke up. A smile adorned his lips for the  
first time in awhile.  
  
His mysterious lover flashed before his eyes again. He smiled  
again as he recalled his dream. 'I love him.'  
  
/I'm not alone./  
  
~ 'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone ~  
  
A soft laugh was heard from behind him as tan arms wrapped around their small lover's waist. //Never again will you be alone. You are everything to me.//  
  
Yugi turned around still shocked. Meeting the crimson eyes of his lover in his dreams.  
  
The taller boy gently pushed his lips on the other, letting it be the start of a deep kiss as he brushed is tongue against the smaller's lips. Yugi gladly let the other entrance as he slightly parted his lips.  
  
/Mine.// the other said possessively as they parted, Yugi snuggling up tot the other.  
  
/You're real. I'm not going crazy am I?/  
  
The taller one laughed again. //No little one. You're not going  
crazy.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Cherry: Insert Lemon here. Yugi: ^_^; Yami *grin*)  
  
Yugi snuggled up closer to his lover. Burying his face in the other's bare neck enjoying the feeling of the other's hot breaths. One tanned hand slowly ran across a pale chest before entwining it with a soft pale hand.  
  
Yugi smiled as once again crimson eyes flashed through his thoughts. Yugi pulled himself closer to the older one. His stranger was everywhere. And to tell the truth, Yugi really didn't mind this time.  
  
~ You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me? ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: So, what do you think of me first songfic. I've always just loved this song and it seemed to fit so I thought to do it.  
  
Molly-chan! I hope you like it! ^__^  
  
I'm thinking about turning this into a small collection of one-shots and songfics. What'd you think?  
  
Please review! All reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
R&R 


End file.
